Dragonball SL
by Bit-McCloud
Summary: The old fighters are out the new ones are in. This time they must fight a greater evil and they must find out who each of them truely loves.


A/N: Well this is my first dbz story hope you guys like it. And if you have any ideas for new characters you can give me them. I do want constructive  
criticism as well. Henceforth review, review, and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Dragonball:  
Super Levels  
  
Chapter 1  
It has been ten years since the Z-fighter's defeated Super 17 and the seven evil dragons. Our hero's are much older and some are much wiser. The  
Eternal Goku has finished Uub's training and henceforth Uub has helped recruit a new group of hero's to protect the world from the oncoming evil  
that was sure to come.  
  
They consist of The Great Saiyawoman (which is of course Pan herself), The Great Saiyaman (Pan's brother, Goxan, it sounds like Gozan), Bra (she is now just like her mother great with technology and the brains of the group), Trunks (can go Super Saiyan four and therefore a valuable asset but often gets stuck behind because he has to take care of Capsule Corporation). Goku jr. (from now on to be called Goku-Gohan's son he looks  
exactly like Goku sr.), Vegeta jr. (from now on I will call him Vegeta-  
Bulma's late son he looks exactly like Vegeta sr.). Marron (much like  
Krillin fights but mostly offers the senzu beans and support), Chiaotzu (physic abilities), Yamchien (unable to be freed from fused form and has  
been granted eternal youth). Kippil (Piccolo's egg son), Yaijrunks (Yajirobe and Future Trunks fused together), and finally Uub. Few that was  
a lot *gasps for breath*.  
The old groups of Z-fighters (Krillin, Gohan, excreta) have all  
settled down. Except for Vegeta, obviously.  
The sky's is a beautiful dim orange yellow mixture. You can here a  
low rumbling of water off in the distance. As you get closer to the  
tranquil rumbling of the waterfall you see the earth drill holes in it. Then all of a sudden you see mountains turn into piles of rubble an instant flat. But if you look closer you can easily see that there are two great  
fighters causing these otherworldly phenomena's.  
  
"Is that all you got" shouted a young women who was in her twenties. The woman was 5'8. She had a light-blue shirt on that was to small for her.  
The collar consumed her whole neck and was a very light green, and her sleeves were concealing her entire arm. The ends of the sleeves were ripped  
and she seemed to like it like that. She also wore midnight black baggy pants that ended only were her shoelaces ended. She had dark blue gloves that had openings to which her fingers could only fit through. She had long magnificent hair that disappeared in the night. Her hair streaked down in  
perfect curves, and in the back the hair fell down evenly to her waist.  
"That's not even the smallest bit of my power, Pan" called out a young man also in his twenties. He was 5'9 but his hair made it seem like he was 6'1. He had natural black hair that he dyed a heavy blue vividness.  
His hair was spiked up-naturally-but the spikes curved on the sides. He  
wore a white under-shirt with a leather Capsule Corporation jacket. The jacket that was a tan color and bore the Capsule Corp. insigne also bore his made up insigne. It was a G that went into a hawk's head (wonder what that could mean). He also had his insigne on one of his pant legs were his  
kneecap was. Speaking of which he had pants that ended were his shoes began. He wore gloves that consumed the whole of his hand. On the gloves where his knuckles were supposed to be e had metal. Same with his shoes.  
And his whole suit was flame retardent.  
"Give it all you got, Goxan" Pan called  
  
"Whatever you say" Goxan yelled with excitement.  
And with that they were off. First it was Pan. She quickly pushed her index and middle finger together, and then slapped them to her forehead.  
Meanwhile Goxan threw himself at Pan, like a projectile weapon. He was getting ready to do his fathers signature technique. He closed his hands  
together and moved them to his right. Then he opened them slightly and  
started to chant the words "Kaaaaaaaa....Meeeeeeeee....Haaaaaaa.....Meeeeee....". Suddenly a massive white energy ball started to form in his hands. The blue outline started to expand with the sphere. Soon it was as big as a car door. Once he thought the size was sufficient enough he decided to release it "Haaaaaaaaaaaa...."  
But just at that same moment Pan whispered the words "Instant  
Transportation" and then she suddenly disappeared. The Kamehameha Wave missed. So it wouldn't hurt anyone off in the distance Goxan put his index and ring finger together took control of the Kamehameha Wave, in his mind, and directed it off into space. But at just that moment Pan appeared right behind Goxan. Before Goxan knew what happened Pan elbowed him in the back. He started soaring thought the air heading straight for the ground. But Pan  
had different plans for him. She swiftly got behind him and did a Sonic  
Kick( the user does five kick's in the time it takes the user to do you kicks) and then she did four more. Goxan was momentarily suspended in thin air. In a position where his face was looking at the cloud, and his whole body was straight with the horizon line. Then she teleported above him and quickly did a RyuEnBu (a powerful Spinning Round House, when thrown your  
kick is engulfed with fire). Once the roundhouse hit Goxan was sent tumbling down toward the ground, and his whole body was engulfed in fire.  
  
Pan took on a deep grin after the attack and happily said "Once second  
best, always second best"  
But as bad as Goxan was damaged he somehow had enough strength to use Instant Transportation and he ended up behind Pan. Then he put his hands  
out straight in front of him and started to chant "Biiiiiiggggggggg....Baaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnggggg" then he put his hands to his right opened them a bit more to let more energy in and finished off the chant by saying "Kaaaaaaaa....Meeeeeeeee....Haaaaaaa.....Meeeeee....". Then the energy contained in his hand expanded to a size far surpassing the size of the Genki Dama needed to destroy Majin Buu. The energy seemed to be so  
much that Goxan wanted to get rid of it right away so he finished by  
screaming "Haaaaaaaaaaaa....". The energy contained in his attack was  
released in an all out attack. It hit pan straight in the back. Pan started decending rapidly to the ground until she finally crashed into the ground. Pan fell to the ground as if she was a lead boulder. The crater she  
created rivaled only that of the Grand Canyon.  
  
"So, very, true sister" Goxan said with glee.  
  
But the battle seemed to have been too intense for after that little remark  
he fell to the ground landing safely next to Pan.  
  
"Great workout" Pan said while gasping for breath.  
  
"I think we will be ready for the Martial Arts Tournament, in three days."  
  
"But, try not to use that one on the fragile little humans" she said with a  
faint smile.  
  
"I'll try to keep that in mind" he said.  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? Did you like the fighting scene? You thought Goxan was done with, didn't you. Well whatever review enough and I will put  
up another chapter. Review pleaseeeeeeeee. 


End file.
